Mom?
by FioleeBettexx
Summary: Fionna is kidnapped in the middle of the night by someone with crucial info about her past. Drama bomb included.
1. Kidnapped

**AN: My mind exploded with an idea so I wrote this. I think it's a really good story line. Strictly mother-daughter realtionship between Fionna and Ice Queen. Anywho on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time. If only...**

* * *

I woke up, my joints achy and cold. I sat up and looked around. Everything was icy blue. I was in Ice Queens castle. I looked around and found her in her easy chair, tapping away on her laptop, the light flashing every few moments on her face. I looked out the open front door. It was night time. Ice Queen looked up from her computer curiously. 'Oh you're awake!' She exclaimed, closing the screen and standing. She padded over to the cell. I noticed she was wearing sweats and a tank top. What was going on? 'Ice Queen, why am I here?' I asked tiredly. Cake would realise I was gone in the morning and rescue me. 'I needed to talk to you urgently,' She informed me as she sat on the floor just behind the bars. 'Ice Queen, I just wanna go home,' I sighed, rubbing my face with my palms tiredly. 'No, no. Hear me out Fionna,' She said quickly. Since when did she call me Fionna? It was always tomboy or guy stealer. I watched her suspiciously. She clapped her hands together nervously and cleared her throat. 'I'm not sure how long I can last like I am now, so I thought it best to tell you some stuff about your past,' She said softly, smiling at me. The smile felt motherly. I rested my elbows on my knees, my head held in my palms. 'Okay,' I said slowly. 'Fionna, I am your mother,'

* * *

**AN: That's chapter one! I think there will be about three more.**


	2. Stolen Silver?

**AN: Shock right? Read on!**

* * *

My eyes bulged from my head in disbelief. 'No you're not,' I scoffed, 'there's no way,' I laughed. 'I'm not even gonna entertain the idea,' I shook my head in disbelief. 'I knew you were cruel Ice Queen but really?' My eyes teared up slightly. How dare she claim to be my mother? 'I thought you'd be… apprehensive at first so I brought something along,' She pulled my silver bracelet from behind her. 'You stole my bracelet?' I yelled. She flinched but reached to the hem of her left pant leg. She pulled it up to reveal a completely identical anklet chained to her ankle tightly. I gasped. Could she be telling the truth? I shook my head, tears falling down my cheeks. 'You're lying! My mom died in the mushroom war!' I cried. I stood my fists balled at my sides. 'Fi-bee calm down. I need to explain before I get taken back!' She said anxiously. I wiped my eyes furiously and sat back on the floor. May as well hear her crazy out. 'Fionna, you are my daughter. It all started when I left you in the forest…'

* * *

**AN: That bracelet is explained in a story I'm gonna put up soon. Well, maybe. I'm not sure yet actually! **


	3. An Explanation

**AN: No note this time :P **

* * *

_Flashback_

I held Fionna's small figure to my chest, her giggling echoing painfully in my ears. Tears streamed freely down my cheeks as I glided through the forest, searching for a safe place to leave my precious child. She reached up and grabbed at my tiara I'd found oh so long ago. I found a bright clearing and emerged from the shadows. 'It's for your own good Fi-bee. Besides, I'll be around, just not as you remember me,' I kissed her forehead and she wailed softly, knowingly. I hugged her small form to my chest tightly. 'Daddy's watching over you always,' I placed her on a large leaf, her matching silver bracelet glinting in the sun as I hid in some nearby bushes. 'You better watch over her. God knows I won't be able to,' I whispered, looking towards the east, the resting place of her late father. A single tear slipped down my cheek as I watched her be approached by a pair of cats. 'Oh just look at this adorable baby Jessica!' The fatherly looking one said and kissed her forehead. Fionna stopped wailing and gurgled happily. 'See, all better,' He said as they disappeared with her. My head lurched as I felt the tiara gain control. 'No!' I shouted, grasping my head firmly. Everything went black.

* * *

**AN: This was in Ice Queen's view if you hadn't guessed. I you did good work! **


	4. Could it be?

**AN: I liked the last chapter, and I hope you did too. I really like how this is going so far.**

* * *

'You expect me to believe that?' I asked in disbelief. I felt my heart twist as she looked at me sadly. 'No, I suppose not,' She admitted forlornly. Was she really my mom? The story she just told me, could it really be true? I had always felt a strange connection with Ice Queen. She'd done her best to not hurt me, and had even tried to be my friend. Some part of my possible mom still had control over the wretched crown, and this might be my only chance to meet her. I stood and walked to the bars. 'Mom?' I asked nervously. Her head snapped up and she looked at me surprised. I stretched my arms through the bars and she stood, moving cautiously towards me like a curious puppy. Her arms wrapped around me softly, and I hugged her as much as I could through the bars. 'Mom why did you leave me? I needed you so bad,' I whimpered, tears streaming as I sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed circles on my back soothingly, humming a soft lullaby. She pulled away and smiled, wiping my cheeks dry with her soft fingers. She walked to the cell door and unlocked it, setting me free. I ran out and tackled her in a hug. She barely kept her balance but held me tightly to her. We both stood hugging in the middle of the icy room, sobbing with relief.

* * *

**AN: I don't really like this chapter. I feel it could've been better. Sorry if it let you down :P**


	5. A Hesitant Farewell

**AN: This is the last chapter. I really like this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

We sat on the bed, me telling her all about the stuff me and Cake did. She listened keenly, not missing a beat. 'So that's pretty much what we do,' I finished. 'It sounds pretty dangerous,' She warned. 'Oh mom I've been doing this for years. Besides, I'm a hero,' I laughed. I flopped onto the bed, and she followed, the bed bouncing. 'So mom, why can't you use your ice powers now?' I asked curiously. 'Because the tiara has no control right now. I've weakened it too much and it has to recuperate,' She informed me. 'Oh. So why don't you do that all the time, so you can see me?' I asked softly. She shook her head. 'I would if I could but it doesn't work that way. Every night I use my powers to exhaustion, and only sometimes does that use all its power. Sometimes I just exhaust myself and fall asleep,' She shrugged. I sighed sadly. 'It would be really nice to have a mom, not a crazy Ice Queen terrorising the princes,' She flinched slightly, her eyes tearing up. 'Oh mom, please don't cry. It's not your fault,' I assured her. She wiped her eyes gently. 'I know but I just feel I should be able to do more,' She said softly. 'Why can't you just take it off?' I asked curiously. 'Because it calls to me when I'm not wearing it. I literally can't live without it,' She sighed and sat up. 'You should go. It's late and I can feel my powers coming back,' She said sadly. I got off the bed and she followed me to the door. 'I love you Fionna,' She whispered. I pulled her into a tight hug. 'I love you too mom,' I sniffed, tears pricking at my eyes. 'I'm always watching over you, and dad is too,' She said and held me at arms-length, her eyes glistening with tears. 'I know mom,' I said softly. I walked out the door and turned, waving goodbye to the mother I'd probably never meet again.

* * *

**AN: And that's that! I hope you liked it. Reviews are great but I don't 'need' them to continue writing. I don't wanna be one of ****_those_**** writers :P PM me if you want to request a pairing or suggest an idea or something, it would be appreciated to hear what you guys want. Ciao! **


End file.
